Por quem bate o coração de Sakura?
by bela-isa23
Summary: FIC SHOUJO AI YURI.Só mesmo o Naruto Comédia, com suas afirmações nada esperadas nos momentos certos, para que Sakura descobrisse o que nem ela mesmo sabia.


n.a.1 – Esses são personagens de Naruto e não da dona Isa. Dona Isa não lucra com eles infelizmente u.u

n.a.2 – Olá! Minha primeira fic Yuri Nada de Lemon porque assim é mais kawaii !

n.a.3 – Dedico a fic para Tama-chan abelhuda! XD

POR QUEM BATE O CORAÇÃO DE SAKURA - by Isabela Untouchable

Passaram-se 2 dias depois DAQUILO. Kakashi _Sensei_ estava em uma missão rank A com os meninos, e desta vez as suas limitadas habilidades não eram necessárias.

"Tanto melhor assim..."- pensou Sakura. Estava encolhida no chão, ao lado de sua cama, com o queixo apoiado nos joelhos.

Seu quarto estava uma bagunça. Trancafiara-se dentro do seu recinto e ignorava as dores no estômago, denunciando a fome. "Isso poder ser arrumado em minutos... já minha mente... desde quando está bagunçada?"

Não sabia responder. Mas também, pouco importava. O fato é que seus pensamentos conduziam para momentos e lembranças felizes, mas com uma freqüência assustadora. "Por que não paro de lembrar isso?"

Irrita-se com a fraqueza perante seus sentimentos, com o desconhecimento do que se passava ao seu redor. Até Naruto, que costumava ter os olhos para o próprio umbigo, percebera antes dela.

**-----Flash-Back----2 dias atrás-----**

- Hey hey Sakura, não fique irritada... Eu derrotarei o Sasuke e você poderá gostar de mim!

- BRRRRR... DÁ LICENÇA NARUTO! Eu estou irritada agora, não venha encher meu saco!

Ele ficou olhando para ela, imóvel, e depois se sentou na raiz da árvore não qual ela também se sentava.

- Não sei o que você vê no Sasuke... ¬¬

- Ele é forte, lindo, vem de uma família importante!- os olhos de Sakura brilhavam.

Parou de sonhar para fitar novamente o mesquinho Naruto, que sempre a infernizava nos piores momentos. Ele falou:

- Hey... Achei que quando gostássemos de uma pessoa, é porque ela nos faz sentir bem. Quando você está com o Sasuke, sua cara não está nada boa...

- _Oro_?Hm...?

- E você ainda briga com a Ino, como agora pouco, a pessoa que mais te faz feliz, por causa dele... Não entendo as garotas mesmo!- Naruto coça a cabeça, tentando achar alguma explicação para sua pergunta. Levanta-se, já que não recebe resposta, sorri, e fala:

- Mas eu serei um _Hokage_, hein? V! Tchau Sakura-_chan_!

Ela sequer ouvir. Ele realmente conseguira virar sua cabeça de cabeça para baixo.

Sasuke... Não a fazia feliz?

**-----Fim do Flash-Back-------**

Abraçou os joelhos. Sim, tinha orgulho de Naruto, que sempre lutava pelo que queria. "Quanto a mim... nem sei o que quero!". Percebia agora que o amor que tinha por Sasuke era platônico. Ela admirava o que ele era, e não o que ele se esforçava para ser. E sempre adquiria uma expressão de dor quando o via, afinal Sasuke ignorava todos os seus preocupados conselhos. Era até rude quando ela tentava salvar-lhe a vida!

"Será... que vale a pena?"

E lembrou-se de coisas que não saiam da sua mente principalmente nesses dias. Da sua infância desastrada, mas que depois de todo tombo encontrava uma mão estendida, mão esta que pertencia a Ino.

"Sim, ela certamente já me fez mais feliz do que qualquer um" - pensou.

Ino era linda, habilidosa, tinha um _jutsu_ muito bom. E mesmo assim, parava sempre para resgatar a Sakura chorona.

A menina sentiu uma dor no peito, um arrependimento que a massacrava. Não conseguia mover-se de tanto desgosto, de tanto nojo de si mesmo. Depois de tudo que fora feito por ela, devolvera com disputa, com inveja.

Invejara muito Ino. Sempre quisera ser como ela, já que ela era tão perfeita.

"Que vergonha... Que vergonha dos meus atos! Não soube demonstrar o que eu sinto senão com inveja."

As primeiras lágrimas atingiram seus joelhos e as próximas escorreram até seu pé descalço. O som do baque da porta não foi o que interrompeu suas lágrimas, mas sim o que foi dito.

TOC TOC TOC

-Desculpe-me Yamanaka-_san_, a Sakura não está saindo do seu quarto, não sei o que entristece minha filha. A senhorita poderia voltar...

"Yamanaka... Ino ?"

- Haruno-_san_, eu gostaria de poder resolver o problema da Sakura.

Sakura levantou-se e enxugou as lágrimas. Talvez fosse esse o momento de não deixar ser levantada, mas sim agradecer por tudo e se desculpar.

"Eu... não quero perder a Ino!"

Determinada, foi até a porta e destrancou-a.

-Sakura! – Ino, surpresa, deu um passo na sua direção e segurou seu braço.

- Mãe, com licença. Preciso conversar com a Ino. – puxou a outro pelo braço que a segurou e novamente fechou-se no quarto.

Ino não sabia como agir. Estava assustada com a atitude decidida de Sakura, mais isso a deixava feliz. Entrou no quarto, surpreendeu-se de novo, mas desta vez com o ambiente pesado do quarto. As janelas estavam fechadas e apenas feixes de luz atravessavam a persiana de madeira.

Sakura não disse nada, apenas envolveu Ino num abraço, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dela. Ino afagou os cabelos de Sakura. Eles já haviam crescido bastante, estavam quase do tamanho dos seus.

- Ino... me desculpe.

- Bobinha. Você não precisa se magoar com nada disso.

- Eu... não quero mais o Sasuke. Não quero. Ele... me faz brigar com você.

- Mas nossas brigas são bobas, Sakura, você não deveria levar tão a sério.

Sakura levanta a cabeça e fita Ino. As duas sentam-se num canto da cama desarrumada.

- Minha pequena, o Sasuke não faz parte da minha vida como você. Foi em você que encontrei carinho e admiração durante todo tempo!

- Eu... eu só demonstrei ingratidão. – Sakura olha para o chão.

Nesse momento, Ino suspirou. Tirou sua faixa e prendeu os cabelos da garota como todas as vezes fazia. Aquilo simbolizava muito para as duas.

Sakura não agüentou. Agora entendia tudo. Era bom desabafar, tirar um pouco das idéias da cabeça. Agora sim entendia tudo. Levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Ino. A amava.

Seus lábios se encontraram e elas se beijaram por alguns minutos. Depois do beijo, Sakura voltou a abraçá-la. Ino estava um pouco acanhada.

- Obrigada mais uma vez Ino. Agora o caminho está livre para você.

-...

- Não quero mais o Sasuke. Mas não posso ter quem eu quero.

- Você sempre me terá Sakura. Sempre. – Ino apertou o abraço.

Sakura e Ino deixaram de brigar. Ino parou de jogar seu charme sobre Sasuke principalmente quando Sakura estava por perto, para não magoar sua amiga. Sakura nunca mais tocou no assunto daquela tarde, sabendo que poderia se machucar por não ser correspondida da mesma maneira. Ela também não deixou de torcer por Sasuke, como faria qualquer um por alguém do seu grupo.

TO BE CONTiNUED? MAYBE...

- Hey, Sakura-_chan_!

-Narutoooooo! – ela o abraça.

- Oro? – ele cora – Ganhei um abraço da Sakura-_chan_! DATTE BAYO! Eu também te amo viu Sakura ! - seu nariz sangra (aprendera com Ero Senin).

- Seu convencido! Mas obrigada por me ajudar! Agora não irei mais cair pelo Sasuke como todas as meninas da vila!

- YOOOO! A Sakura me ama mesmo!- Naruto pula e V

- Na verdade... tem outra pessoa... – junta as pontas dos dedos indicadores num movimento repetitivo.

Naruto capota. "Buááá! Quando Sakura-chan vai reconhecer minha força?"

N.A.3 Huhuh, espero que tenham se divertido!


End file.
